Colored Kisses
by Lady Abbess
Summary: He was hot, an alpha male, and mysterious. She was the wallflower with spunk, nice and religious. They were polar opposites yet it was by Nature’s hand that they got together, using a friend as the pawn.


**Chrono Crusade

* * *

**

**Colored Kisses**

_**Chapter 1**_

_History and Strawberry Shortcake

* * *

_

He was hot, an alpha male, and mysterious. She was the wallflower with spunk, nice and religious. They were polar opposites yet it was by Nature's hand that they got together, using a friend as the pawn.

**- 1 -**

Azmaria shook her head again for the third time this morning, seeing Rosette nodding off to sleep again. She bookmarked her History book and tapped the girl on forehead. Rosette blinked and looked at her with a sleepy expression. Azmaria looked back with a stern but gentle face.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"You're not listening."

"I hate History."

"Hate it or love it, it doesn't matter, Rosette. You can't pass if you wouldn't study."

Rosette made a face and nodded. Azmaria just smiled and went back to the page she was reading, discussing this and that to Rosette who went on listening and speaking her comments dully.

_5 minutes later…_

Azmaria stopped, wondering why it was suddenly quiet. Rosette wasn't mumbling anymore, so that means…

She looked at the blonde drooling all over the table.

"Rosette!"

**- 2 -**

Aion swirled his drink with his straw, bored and annoyed. Chrono just smiled, his friend was slightly immature and was now mopping like a child who lost his balloon. It was a Saturday afternoon, yes, and that's why Aion was bored. But why annoyed? Is it because of Chrono? Oh no, it was because of the on-going ogling, staring, and giggling of Aion's fan girls.

He never liked his fan club.

It was usually Chrono who did the interacting with them because they also think he's cute and he was his best friend.

"Stop acting like a baby, Aion. They'd think you were trying to be cute for them." Chrono said, eating a slice of chocolate a la mode cake.

"Shut up."

"Sure thing. Can I have your cake if don't want it?"

"No."

"Ah, Aion! Sheda was right, you are selfish."

"If I'm selfish, then you're a glutton."

"Now, now, Aion, that's not a nice thing to say."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, cool it. I was just trying to cheer you up. Sheesh." Chrono motioned for a waiter to give him some strawberry shortcake.

"Gee, it really helped. No thanks." Aion said.

"You're not welcome."

Aion growled, pouted and slurped his drink carelessly.

One of his fan girls squealed. "Isn't he so cute?"

Chrono chuckled while he choked, groaning.

**- 3 -**

Rosette was glad that she was out of the library that she could sing out loud and join the chirping birds. Azmaria needed to be home by four o' clock so she bade good bye to Rosette once they reached the street corner. Rosette nodded and waved to the girl.

"See you on Monday, Azmaria."

"Yes, see you. Be sure to study more."

"Oh, don't mind me. I can manage, and now, you shoo!" Rosette made the gesture playfully which Azmaria responded to by sticking out her tongue.

The silver haired girl ran, leaving her alone.

Rosette was no longer enslaved by heavy books, History and Algebra. She was emancipated. She grinned and punched her fist in the air.

"Yeah, I'm free! Banzai!"

She went off in another direction, weighing her options of what to do next.

**- 4 -**

Chrono and Aion already left the café, seeing that the silver-haired man was becoming insane with the incessant giggling. "It was driving me nuts!" Aion exclaimed. Chrono just laughed and walked after him. Aion pushed his glasses up his nose. "The best you could do was to be sympathetic, Chrono." He said.

"That I am, Aion."

They turned left and scanned the street for some place that would interest them, like the arcade.

"My fan girls' are not following us, right?"

"Don't worry. I'll announce when it would be Red Alert, I could ring the alarm if you want. You like that, huh?" Chrono replied, a goofy grin on his face.

"To hell with you."

"I'd rather be in heaven. I was meant to be an angel."

"You're just too modest, aren't you?"

Chrono shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Aion wanted to bang his head on a wall.

"Wait, you can't bang your head on the wall. It'll crack your skull."

He wanted to smother Chrono with strawberry shortcakes.

"That'll be delicious."

Aion just groaned. "I'm stuck with an idiot."

"Yeah, I stick to you like Velcro. Isn't it intriguing? Who knows what animal magnetism can do?"

**- 5 -**

Rosette regretted leaving the library. At least there she could sleep peacefully until closing time. Hell, would she sleep in the middle of the street? No way! She sighed and hung her head, oblivious to her surroundings. She came up with various places she wanted to be in, including her own bedroom but couldn't decide which she would pick.

Sleep or Fun?

A voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Hey Rosette! It's me, Chrono! It's nice to see ya!" Someone yelled.

She looked up and saw Chrono walking towards her with a guy she saw at times with Chrono.

"Hi, Chrono." She said.

"Hello, by the way, this Aion. Aion, this is Rosette. Now, why don't you both shake hands? It'll be fine and dandy! Oh, come now, Rosette. Don't give him that look, he won't bite you." Chrono told her, for Rosette was looking at Aion a bit warily.

"What?" Aion raised a slender eyebrow.

"Are you sure he won't bite?"

It was the second time that day that Aion wished he could just shoot himself in the head.

He was surrounded by idiots!

**- END of CHAPTER –

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yeah, I've decided to have it as a Aion/ Rosette pairing but there wasn't too much here, isn't it? Oh well, it's just the start so please review! Who knows? Maybe Aion would think twice of banging his head on a wall. That would bring me so much relief. The wall would be saved. Nah, just kidding.

I hope you review! Really please! It'll make my day! Really!

**Next chapter (hopefully):** Church on a Sunday

* * *


End file.
